20. Kapitel: Der Kuss des Dementors
Band 3/Kapitelübersichten 20. Kapitel: Der Kuss des Dementors (im Original: The Dementors' Kiss) Mit Krummbein an der Spitze geht die seltsame Gruppe zurück. Im Geheimgang bietet Sirius Black, dessen Unschuld durch die Festnahme von Peter Pettigrew bewiesen werden kann, seinem Patensohn Harry an, künftig mit ihm zusammenzuleben, falls er dies wolle. Harry ist hellauf begeistert von dieser Aussicht. Während Krummbein die Peitschende Weide ruhigstellt, klettert das aneinander gekettete Dreiergespann von Remus Lupin und Ron mit Peter Pettigrew in der Mitte aus dem Gang. Danach folgen der bewusstlos in der Luft schwebende Körper von Snape, Sirius, Harry und schließlich Hermine. Auf ihrem Weg zum Schloss kommt der Vollmond hinter einer dicken Wolke hervor. Lupin, der seine abendliche Dosis Wolfsbanntrank vergessen hat, beginnt sich in einen gefährlichen Werwolf zu verwandeln. Sofort nimmt auch Sirius wieder seine Animagusgestalt an und schleppt den Werwolf weg von der Menschengruppe. Während Harry noch fasziniert zusieht, wie Hund und Werwolf miteinander kämpfen, schreit Hermine plötzlich auf. Harry sieht, dass Peter den Zauberstab von Lupin ergattert hat. Noch ehe Harry ihn entwaffnen kann verhext er Ron, sodass er zu Boden sinkt. Peter verwandelt sich ohne Zauberstab in seine Rattengestalt und verschwindet. Ron liegt zwar lebend mit offenen Augen da, erkennt Harry und Hermine aber nicht mehr. Vom Seeufer her hören sie jämmerliches Hundegeheul und eilen Sirius zu Hilfe. Als sie näher kommen, überfällt sie klamme Kälte, das Hundegeheul erstirbt und sie sehen, dass Sirius in seiner menschlichen Gestalt angstvoll am Boden kauert. Die drei werden von über einhundert Dementoren immer enger eingekreist. Harry versucht verzweifelt, fest an sein künftiges gemeinsames Leben mit Sirius zu denken, um einen Patronus heraufzubeschwören. Gegen die Vielzahl der Dementoren gelingt ihm aber nur ein schwach leuchtender Nebel, der bald ganz verschwindet. Sirius und Hermine liegen bereits ohnmächtig neben Harry. Er hört die Hilfeschreie seiner Mutter immer lauter in seinem Kopf. Schließlich sieht er, was nur die Opfer eines Dementor-Kusses zu sehen bekommen: Unter ihrer Kapuze haben Dementoren statt Augen nur schorfige Stellen und anstelle eines Mundes einen formlosen großen Schlund. In aller letzter Minute werden sie unerwartet von einem großen hellleuchtenden Patronus gerettet, der alle Dementoren vertreibt. Als der Patronus über die Oberfläche des Sees zurückgaloppiert, erhascht Harry noch einen Blick auf den, der ihnen diesen starken Patronus geschickt hat und traut seinen Augen nicht. Dann wird auch er ohnmächtig. 20. Kapitel im Film Im Film kommen zunächst nur Harry, Sirius, Ron und Hermine aus dem Tunnel. Ron und Hermine bleiben direkt am Fuß der Peitschenden Weide, die sich merkwürdigerweise nicht rührt. Währenddessen gehen Harry und Sirius etwas beiseite und Sirius fragt Harry, ob dieser bei ihm leben will. Bevor Harry antwortet, kommt Peter Pettigrew, der von Lupin in Schach gehalten wird, aus dem Tunnel. Wegen des Vollmonds beginnt sich Lupin zu verwandeln, was allerdings einige Zeit in Anspruch nimmt. So hat Sirius noch die Zeit, ihm gut zuzureden, obwohl er wohl eigentlich wissen müsste, dass das nicht hilft. In dem allgemeinen Chaos entkommt Peter in Rattengestalt. Sirius wird von dem sich verwandelnden Werwolf weggeschleudert, welcher nun auf Harry, Ron und Hermine zukommt. Jetzt erst kommt Snape aus dem Tunnel und stellt sich vor die drei. Nun kommt Sirius als Hund wieder. Harry läuft den kämpfenden Tieren hinterher und wirft einen Stein nach dem Werwolf, als er sieht, dass Sirius schwer verletzt wird. Der Werwolf kommt auf Harry zu und wird erst im letzten Moment durch ein Heulen abgelenkt und läuft weg. Harry verfolgt Sirius zum See, wo wie im Buch Dementoren kommen, die Harry mit seinem Patronus nicht aufhalten kann. Tatsächlich wird im Film sogar Sirius' Seele (dargestellt als eine kleine leuchtende Kugel) aus dessen Mund gezogen, welche beim Auftauchen des gestaltlichen Patronus wieder zurückfällt. en:Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban 3T